


Only At Dusk

by ohimeruu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohimeruu/pseuds/ohimeruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You live in the day, and I live in the night. We can't continue with this, with what we're doing." But then his warmth consumes me. Roxas-centric. slight AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only At Dusk

**Only at Dusk**

"Hello."

His small grin prompts me to share a smile of my own. The slight crinkling of his eyes tells me that it's a beautiful night and that the constellations above us seem to agree as their lights splay across the blackened sky.

"I can't be here for long." I timidly say, my shallow blue eyes gazing down to stare at the sand beneath my feet.

"It doesn't matter." He responds with piercing clarity.

The painful void between us becomes smaller, steady fingers reaching out towards the other's hand, though in the inside they were actually trembling. When my fingers faintly touch his, warmth seeps through where his skin has touched mine.

Being here with him where only the stars can see us…

It's the most wonderful thing.

The deep sea sighing and its washing of the shore are the only sounds we hear, and they have never sounded so harmonious.

My eyes trail upwards to where his hand meets mine, and I find my fingers gently entwining with his. In turn, he holds my hand firmly, as if afraid I would vanish if I didn't hold onto him the same way he was holding me.

The smile he has on his face becomes a little more sincere, lighting up his boyish face and matching the ambience of our surroundings. His smile reaches his vibrant blue eyes, those blue eyes a shade brighter than my own. They bore into me, swiftly replacing the chilly wind blowing through us.

I always become captivated.

I'm enveloped completely in his comforting warmth, and he hasn't touched me anywhere but where our hands are touching. It scares me to be so open around him, to have all my careful guards stripped away the instant he stares at me with those expressive eyes.

"Hey." His voice passes through my ears like a fleeting dream.

"Mhmm?"

"The stars...are really pretty tonight."

I take my narrowed gaze off of the ground and look up at him in surprise, my breath laboring at the sight of him incessantly smiling at me. In his eyes, is an emotion I am not familiar with, but I know what it is, and truthfully, I don't know how to reply.

I could only nod.

"I know." And he continues to smile brilliantly.

It feels like maybe I should know the reason why he's smiling at me like that, why his eyes are never faltering in their intensity. But what does it matter if I could hold onto him for only this time?

When our times are up, he and I have to go back to the lives we've been separately living before we created this small oasis. He has to live in his bright, sunny days, and I have to reside in the darkness of the night.

It's only by chance that we meet like this.

He would always tell me, that it would be better if he took me back to where he's been living his life, where everything is light and beauty thrives in the presence of the distant sun.

But I would always disagree.

I could never let him take me there where I would only be rejected.

I would always reason, that I wasn't meant for such a paradise, that I would only be a smidge of negative aura that would permeate the boundless energy of the day. To taint his life would be against everything I've been living for. I could never risk him.

He is too pure. He is much too innocent for my darkened world.

We can never be.

His sweet voice suddenly brings me back from my musings.

"The stars are really pretty, but they could never compare."

As one tear drops from my eye, I find myself getting dragged, being held closer to where he is. I stare at him in confusion and he merely goes on smiling at me, eyes directed at mine.

"You know, I…"

"I have to go." I abruptly say, not knowing where this would be going.

His blue eyes harden, and I didn't like that expression on him. Because he's meant to be radiant, meant to be happy and the hardened expression is not his, but mine alone. It doesn't suit him and I want to say,  _please smile for me, please_  but the words cannot come out.

"Kairi and Riku will be looking for me in the morning, but I can leave them."

I violently shake my head, because he shouldn't be saying things like that! His friends are his most important people, and if he leaves them, what will happen to him? To them? He would gain nothing from leaving them!

So I argue back.

Even though I want to agree so badly, I can only argue back.

"No, no. Don't do that!"

"Then come with me."

"I can't! I've already told you!" I insist, hot tears slipping out against my will. I don't understand why he's being so stubborn, and nothing good would come out of him leaving them. Why can't he understand?

"You live in the day, and I live in the night.

"We can't continue with this, with what we're doing."

The painful words leave a bitter taste in my mouth, and I want to spit the bitterness out. But what else will I spit out besides my own stupidity? The moment those words left my mouth, I could never take them back. I can't take them back, because in the end, all we'll ever amount to is this.

This heartbreak.

Neither one of us deserves this pain.

So I let go of his warm hand, the loss of contact splitting me apart inside. It hurts to let him go, but we can't continue anymore. This escape we've made was never the best idea we had. And I intend it to be the last one we make together.

_Goodbye_.

But then his warmth consumes me.

My blue eyes close of their own accord, a pathetic squeak ripped from my throat as my lips are suddenly pressed against his. This is the first time he's done this, and I should reprimand him for doing it now of all times when we're supposed to be separated.

But I don't do anything, and let him do this to me. This might be the last comfort he asks from me, and I tell myself that this is the first and last time I'll let him touch me like this. I press my body against his solid one, enjoying his hands slipping inside my shirt. He nibbles teasingly on my bottom lip, a whimper trickling out and I flush red at the embarrassing sound.

A wicked smirk crosses his features and he slips his tongue inside my wet mouth. Simultaneous moans leave our lips, but they only reverberate inside our mouths because our mouths can't simply be separated at this moment in time.

My tongue shyly touches his, and he generously groans in my mouth, tangling our tongues together in a heated dance. His tan hands shake with need, lifting my thighs as I topple forward, and I lock them around his slim waist. Our mouths remain connected, never wanting to detach, and swollen red lips have become even redder through desperation and want.

He pulls me closer.

He pulls me closer and I  _want_  to be closer.

Closer, closer, everything about him just pulls me in closer.

It's perfect.

When the need to breathe finally surfaces, we reluctantly break apart. He still holds me against him, and my arms are wound around him, clutched tightly around his tan neck.

I slightly rest my head on his smooth shoulder, my blonde hair tickling his neck and the resounding chuckle that leaves him makes my brow rise. I was about to stare up at him, when his soft but firm lips press against my ear.

"You know, you can't leave me." The bright smile is evident in his voice.

I sigh, but it's not an exasperated one, and I affirm him. "I know."

"I can't leave you, either." He tells me in a painfully honest manner.

"I—"

My swollen lips are captured with his again, and I still can't locate the rational voice in me that's saying  _stop, stop, you won't get anywhere if you let him do this_ , and I kiss back just as harshly, just as passionately. But our tongues do not meet, instead only reddened lips.

And in a hoarse whisper, his lips brush against mine.

"I love you."

I still kiss him back, kiss him back the same way I was doing before, but now these kisses I'm showering on him are full of longing. I see his smile now, and maybe after I've stopped kissing him, I can say that I love seeing him smile, that I love his smile the same way he loves me.

The same way I love him.

Yet I know that it will take him a lot more things to make me say the same words. I know he knows that I feel the same, that what he's feeling isn't one-sided, but these secret meetings we have, they are not enough for me, and they are not enough for him.

But in the future, who knows?

"Till next time, Sora." I moan quietly into his mouth.

His brown lashes flutter down, eyes closing shut at the sound he perceives and he grasps me harshly. I slip out of his needy touch the next moment, and smirk at the pout he's giving me.

He's unsatisfied but he knows he has all the time in the world to illicit my reply out of my lips. His hand finds mine again, and as fingers entwine once more, he kisses me one last time before we go on our own ways.

"We'll meet again, Roxas."

And then he's gone until tomorrow.

I don't cry like I always do after he leaves, and a genuine smile is now implanted on my mouth. Because I'm learning to cherish what we have right now, and I'm hoping what he said to me wasn't something on a whim.

We meet only at dusk, but I can't find it in myself to care how short our meetings are.

What does it matter when we love each other?

And so I wait for him to appear again.

**-O.O.O-**

**Author's Note:**

> Another crosspost! I'll eventually put up new works (not crossposted ones) but for now, these are all I have. Feel free to browse through my FF.net account if you're interested in my non-crossposted works!


End file.
